Scath Shadowdust
A Spy and thief, Scath is a Shadow Drimare who shares his body with a spirit Shadow Drimare named Shadow. Scath himself is the main owner of the body, sometimes switching places with Shadow while both communicate telepathically. Scath alone is calm and silent, he's also quite smart, however, despise hating Shadow, he's extremely dependent on him and he can't make decisions on his own. He's really prideful and claims that he doesn't need anyone at all to help him. Scath is also extremely pessimistic about a lot of things, but he shows a violent behavior not to seem weak. It is unknown if he actually has parents, however, he has been with Shadow almost all of his life. * PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Cobalt blue skin, light gold eyes and pale blonde hair under his hat. When him andShadow are unfused, Scath's eyes actually appear a light blue. * Likes: Creeping into others' houses, stealing, scaring and torturing visitors. Dislikes: Bright things and places, humiliating himself in front of others, Shadowrandomly making fun of any trivial action that he makes. * EXTRA - He will haunt you in your dreams if you're afraid of scary shapes in the shadows and the dark - Ramel is the only one that knows about Shadow as has communicated with him asides Scath * FAVORITE COLOR? Blue * DOES YOUR CHARACTER COLLECT ANYTHING? Books * KIND OF CLOTHING? Is a shameless nudist * FAVORITE ANIMAL? Bats and mice * LEAST FAVORITE ANIMAL? Bugs * THEME SONG? I=Nightmare * ALIGNMENT? Neutral, evil when Shadow takes over * DEADLY SIN THAT BEST REPRESENTS THEM? Pride * WHICH ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE? Bat * HOBBIES? Reading * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? Can manipulate and merge with the shadows * PATIENCE LEVEL? Either a lot or none at all * REGRETS? Both following and not following Shadow's advice on things * ROLE MODEL? Ironically it's Shadow. Also Ramel * FAVORITE FOODS? Doesn't need to eat but has a liking for icecream * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? Walking, flying and traveling through the shadows * WEAPON Anything he can grab and use to attack you, he doesn't have anything in specific * SMELLS LIKE? A faint smell of ink for some strange reason * HOW DO THEY FEEL ABOUT LOVE? Confused but pleased * WHERE THEY LIVE NOW? In Ramel's house * MAKES A LIVING BY? Working as a spy and thief * RACE, ETHNICITY AND NATIONALITY? Korean * BAD HABITS? Is way too easily manipulated, thinks he always knows what he's doing * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? He has the fear of constantly being watched, even by others other than Shadow * MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN THEIR LIFE Ramel * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 22nd December 2010 * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? That's he's either boring or extremely paranoid * NERVOUS HABITS? Screaming * LANGUAGES SPOKEN English and Korean * CLOSE FRIENDS? Ramel * DO THEY STAND UP FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN? Some times but Shadow quickly puts him back in his place * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? Yeah * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? Wouldn't mind but his lack of gender would kind of get in the way of that * ARE THEY TICKLISH? Nope, he will literally have no reaction other than freaking out over why are you touching him * INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? Can shapeshift Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Shadow Drimare Category:Khepri Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page